vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pumpkin Spice Dummy
[[Archivo:20141030205058fa1.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Nai.]] Pumpkin Spice Dummy (El Maniquí de Calabaza y Especias) es una Canción Original Vocaloid y la última de la "Serie Pumpkin & Dummy". Fue publicada un 30 de octubre de 2014, actualmente supera las 63 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 395 mil en YouTube. Comentario del Autor: *''"¿Ahora quién es el maniquí?"'' Intérprete: Oliver Música y Letra: Momocashew Ilustración: Nai *Nicovideo *box (MP3) *YouTube (Oficial) Letra *Letra dada por la autora. *Traducción al español por Naruloid. Inglés= Sipping my pumpkin spice with pumpkin pie All the flavours warm and nice Caramel cheesecake stuffed peanut dynamite Tonight I’m marching down this crooked street Searching for you once again All the cavities over my body Will you fill them in for me, please? All you want is for me to let you rest in peace Isn’t that easy? I’ve tried to be more like you Maybe you should do something too Given up all my greed and desires Not that you would care My apologies are no trick or treat And I bet you know it’s true When are we gonna stop this game and move on? If I am a dummy What does that make you? Tell me please I just don’t know what to do RIP How many pieces of lies are you going to bake? Spitting maggots Not so lovely are you, I’m afraid? How many cakes How many cherries of mine are you going to take? With this moldy skin Dislocated legs And no sympathy thrown my way All you want is for me to lose my sanity It is quite easy I know you want me gone But heaven nor hell would let me through Sorry for wasting your oxygen I will try again Cut me up with your scissors And my intestines go loose When are we gonna start another game once more? If I’m still a monster Then so are you too A monster who humiliates me for food Lattatulee paleela Tuleepalle looleellappapa Lattupulle toleella Tuleepalle looleellappapala All you want is for me to return your sanity That’s so easy We’ve stabbed each other enough already The pain cannot undo It takes only one of us to quit But neither of us wants to lose You’re doing this for my own good Though your love it leaves me bruised If you really cannot forgive me Then I’ll fight too Can’t you see? I’m bleeding a maple syrup pool Candy marshmallow toffee crème brûlée Keeps me awake Sweet darling my little dummy Do you have to be such a fool? Half eaten berry lollipop pierces through your skull Maybe I’m really a monster just like you Craving for your bittersweet pumpkin dummy juice Maybe I’m responsible for things that I do But come on For a dummy that can’t be true |-| Español= Sorbiendo mi especia de calabaza con pastel de calabaza Todos los sabores son cálidos y agradables Un caramelo de pastel de queso relleno con dinamita de maní Esta noche Estoy marchando hacia abajo por esta torcida calle Buscándote una vez más Todas las cavidades sobre mi cuerpo ¿Tu los cultivaras ahí por mi, por favor? Todo lo que quieres es por mi, para dejarte descansar en paz ¿No es eso fácil? He tratado de ser mas como tu Tal ves tu deberías hacer algo también Teniendo en cuenta toda mi codicia y deseos Nada que te importe Mis excusas son truco o trato Y apuesto que sabes que es verdad ¿Cuando detendremos este juego y seguiremos? Si soy un maniquí ¿Qué es lo que te hacen? Dímelo por favor Yo solo no se que hacer Descanse en Paz ¿Cuantas piezas de mentiras vas a hornear? Escupiendo gusanos No eres muy adorable, ¿Estoy asustado? Cuantos pasteles ¿Cuantas cerezas mías vas a tomar? Con esta mohosa piel Piernas dislocadas Y sin simpatía arrojada en mi camino Todo lo que quieres es por mi, para perder mi cordura Eso es muy fácil Sé que quieres que me vaya Pero ni el cielo ni el infierno me dejarían atravesar Perdón por desperdiciar tu oxigeno Lo intentare otra vez Cortame con tus tijeras Y mis intestinos van a soltarse ¿Cuando comenzaremos otro juego una ves mas? Si soy todavía un monstruo Entonces tu también lo eres Un monstruo que me humilla por comida Lattatulee paleela Tuleepalle looleellappapa Lattupulle toleella Tuleepalle looleellappapala Todo lo que quieres es por mi, para regresar tu cordura Eso es muy fácil Nos hemos apuñalado mutuamente, ya fue suficiente El dolor no puede deshacerse Solo toma a uno de nosotros para abandonarlo Pero ninguno de nosotros quiere perder Estas haciendo esto por mi propio bien Aunque tu amor me deje lastimado Si en verdad no puedes olvidarme Entonces yo también peleare ¿Puedes ver? Estoy sangrando una piscina de jarabe de arce Dulce, malvavisco, toffee, crème brûlée Me mantienen despierto Dulce cariño mi pequeño maniquí ¿Tienes que ser tal tonto? Media paleta de bayas comida perforada a través de tu cráneo Tal ves yo realmente sea un monstruo como tu Anhelando por tu agridulce jugo de maniquí de calabaza Tal vez soy responsable por las cosas que hago Pero vamos Por un maniquí que no puede ser real Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Piapro. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Oliver Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014